


Magic What Magic

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, James Is A Muggle, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mild Sexual Content, Secrets, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius meets Lily's muggle cousin at a party and falls in love. But how does he tell him about magic?(Russian translation: ficbook.net/readfic/7402398)





	Magic What Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Hey, I was wondering if you would consider writing a story where James is a muggle but he has a family member living with his who is I wizard/witch so he knows about magic. He meets Sirius who tries to hide the whole magic thing but still manages to mess up sometimes. Things escalate to where something happens and everything comes out. Whether James knows about Sirius being a wizard or just about magic in general would be interesting to see." 
> 
> This isn't one of my better fics, I'll admit. It's such a good prompt/interesting idea but I didn't want to spend 15k sussing it all out...

Sirius was just getting water, and then he saw the most exquisite being in the world and stopped cold. He was fit as all hell, an old shirt setting loose on his frame and highlighting his muscles. He had messy hair that might have been natural but also might have been because he'd just gotten thoroughly shagged-- and somehow that didn’t turn Sirius off in the slightest, it only made him want to be the reason for it the next time.

He didn't realise that he was staring until the man spoke up. "Something on my face mate?"

Sirius blinked, then flushed as he realized that he'd been caught. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes like that could undo the past... however long he'd been looking. "Nothing that doesn't belong there."

His brow furrowed like he couldn't tell if that was an insult or not, and Sirius wanted to slap himself. He was a flirt, he should be able to say one charming thing. "Er. Okay. My name's James by the way. In case that's, y'know, something you're into."

Sirius choked on his next breath, turning red from lack of oxygen and also his inability to comprehend _that_.

"You one of Lily's friends?"

"Er, yeah. Sirius."

James frowned again. "Yeah, of course I'm being serious."

"No I- I'm Sirius. My name. Like the," he pointed up as if at the sky, "star. In Canis Major."

His face smoothed out, and he let out a little laugh. "Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to meet you Sirius."

"Nice to meet you too. So er, how do you know Lily?" Definitely not from Hogwarts; Sirius would remember a bloke like this hanging around.

"Cousin. And you?"

"From school." She had family here? This was mostly a 'we survived being adults for a year' party, and Sirius had thought-- until this moment-- that they were the only ones here, and that the reason they weren't using magic was because of the muggle neighbourhood and not, y'know, muggle guests. "You er," Sirius licked his lips and glanced behind him, "here with anyone?"

"Well considering that Lils is the only one I know, I can't say I am. Why?" he asked, clearly knowing the answer but wanting to tease Sirius all the same.

"Gods Jamie, you really gonna make me say it?"

"Well if you're already comfortable enough to call me 'Jamie', you should be able to tell me what you wanna do to me."

Sirius choked on his tongue. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"Why bother?" James said with a shrug and a cocky smirk. "It would leave less time for more..." he paused, looking Sirius over appreciatively, "enjoyable venues."

* * *

Sirius was shoved against the wall, and he moaned loudly as James licked and bit at his neck, rubbing his erection against the line of Sirius's hip. He whimpered when James worried at a sensitive spot just under his ear, going at it hard enough that he would definitely have to heal it in the morning or risk everyone seeing it.

He usually hated that, but right now it was the hottest shit he'd ever experienced, and he arched into it, holding James closer as he rolled his hips.

James clearly knew what he was doing, testing Sirius for what he liked and, when he found a spot, showered it with love before moving on to the next spot. It ended up with Sirius shirtless, his trousers undone and his pants pushed strangely on his hips where James's hands had pushed and rubbed against him while James was still fully clothed.

"My- my room's oh _Merlin_ \--"

He could feel James grin against his skin, and he did something with his hand so that it felt like he was massaging Sirius's cock.

"James," he whined, voice embarrassingly high in his throat.

"Yeah Si?" James sounded breathless, and that was a bloody rush to his ego because he'd barely done anything; he'd mostly just let James touch him however he wanted.

"Want a bed?"

"Beds are overrated," he growled, thrusting his hips in a way that left no doubt in Sirius's mind as to where he'd rather shag him (ie, against the wall).

"Maybe," Sirius agreed with a gasp. "But I don't have-" he tried to think of what the muggle protection was called, but he couldn't think of the word and settled on "-stuff in my pockets."

"Oh sweetheart I think _everyone_ knows that your pockets are empty." James ran his hands over Sirius's arse-- and his skin-tight trousers-- appreciatively, letting go after giving it a squeeze. "C'mon where's your room, love?"

* * *

Sirius had woken up the next day with James still in his bed, a delightful ache in his arse, and a head-full of great memories of the previous night. He wanted that for the foreseeable future, so he didn't think twice about telling James that they should go on a date. He'd agreed, they exchanged numbers-- which Sirius fortunately had as Lily absolutely refused to owl people from her muggle flat-- and Sirius didn't truly realise that magic would be an obstacle until much later in the day.

Well, how hard could it be? He'd slipped up and said 'Merlin' last night, and James hadn't said a word about it, so it would probably be the easiest thing in the world. If he got James out of the deal? Yeah, there was no question.

* * *

Sirius liked to think that he did pretty well hiding magic from James. He slipped up a few times, asking for a quill instead of a pen, trying and failing to explain why he had fur on his couch when he had no dog, the occasional charm for cleaning and cooking that he didn't think twice about casting even in James’s presence, that sort of thing.

James accepted each and every excuse with a confused little smile, but he never questioned Sirius about it further. He was so trusting, and Sirius almost felt guilty for taking advantage of that, but it's not like he was going to hurt him, right? This was the law they were talking about, and unlike the animagus thing, this felt more serious.

Besides, he didn't even know if James was serious about him, and if James wasn't in this for the long haul, then they didn't need to bother with the magic reveal.

* * *

"Er..." James was staring at Padfoot with wide, slightly alarmed eyes. "Hey there." He was making an obvious effort to remain calm, keeping his posture and tone unaffected in the hopes that it would keep the gigantic dog in Sirius's flat calm. Sirius always insisted that he didn't have a dog, so James really didn't know what to make of this, but his mind was whirring, trying to find an answer.

For Sirius's part, he froze when James spoke. He turned slowly, and he hadn't meant for it to look menacing, but apparently it was easy to confuse mild panic with aggression because James looked even more worried.

"Okay I'm going to really hope that you're mates with Sirius and not actually a sodding bear dog that's about to murder me. I swear, that guy never tells me anything," he said, giving a nervous chuckle. "What I mean to say is that if you're- er, y'know, magic or whatever, now would be a good time to change or leave or summat."

Sirius cocked his head, heart pounding. Did James just say magic? Was he being serious or was he joking? Sirius honestly had no idea, and while that terrified him, it didn't feel like something he would be able to get out of. So, he padded to his bedroom, feeling James's eyes on him, and stepped just inside the door to change so that he was out of sight.

Chewing on his lip, Sirius stuck his head out the door. Instead of panicking like he'd been terrified that James would, he looked relieved.

"Oh thank god," James said, walking towards him and body slumping with relief. "Just so I know, is that always you?" He gestured back towards the living room where they'd had their awkward run-in moments ago. "Or will it be someone else the next time I accidentally walk in? And while I'm at it, Sirius, why don't you ever lock your door? I know you can defend yourself or whatever, but I don't want you to wind up dead in case you don't have your wand on you or summat."

There were a million things Sirius wanted to ask and say to him, but all he managed was a stuttered, "You... you know?" He'd been careful to not let him see too much, and he knew everything? Well, he amended, not everything, as he seemed to think that anyone could be an animagus and that its form could be taken by anyone that felt like it.

James frowned. "Er, yeah? I mean, I didn't see you actually change just now, but it's... pretty obvious what just happened. Especially since you kept telling me that you didn't have a dog," he said, wrinkling his nose. "If you didn't want me to know, you should have come up with a better lie ahead of time."

"No I mean- about magic? You know?"

James blinked. "Yeah. Lily was pretty loose with the truth when she was younger." Pretty much as soon as Petunia had decided to be a bitch about it because she wanted someone to confide in and her go to person had just decided that she hated her, Lily had reached out for someone new. "I thought you knew that I knew?"

Dumbly, Sirius shook his head.

"Oh. Well that explains a few things."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I never told you," Sirius said uncomfortably.

"Lily did mention a few years ago that it was illegal, so I learned to keep my mouth shut about it."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Well yeah."

"Oh Merlin." Sirius pulled James into a desperate hug. "I was so worried you'd leave when you found out."

"Er, nope." Clearly not expecting Sirius to react like this, James pat him on the back awkwardly. “I’ve got a magical boyfriend, and it’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
